Phases
by Late-Night-Dreamweaver
Summary: Every day Norway would walk past that window. Every day that pair of sea-green eyes would peer back at him. When he finally investigates, he finds something he would never expect.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic- this is exciting. ouo This started off as something I was submitting to someone I follow on Tumblr, but it turned into something more serious than I originally planned. The paragraphs in the first two chapters will be a bit weird since I was sending this through her ask box and I haven't really edited it. I hope you guys enjoy. c:**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there were two countries. Their names were Sweden and Norway and they lived next to each other, but didn't talk much. Every day, Norway would take a walk past Sweden's house. He would look up to the window to see a pair of piercing blue-green eyes staring back at him. They were only there for a moment though, as the shutters would quickly close to leave a still house.<p>

One day Norway decided it was enough. He wanted to find out why he always saw those piercing eyes, why they always disappeared when he looked up. So. He got the nerve to walk up Sweden's driveway and knock on the door. He waited a moment, and when there was no answer, he turned to leave.

When Norway was about halfway down the driveway, the door slowly swung open with a creak. Norway stopped and turned, a stoic expression on his face. It was Sweden. The two men stood still, staring at each other. It was as if time itself had stopped. After what had seemed like hours, the Swede silently lifted his hand up, beckoning Norway to come closer.

Norway didn't move. What was Sweden doing? They lived right next to each other. They often ran into each other at the market and they always sat near each other at the world meetings. Why did Sweden watch him when he went on his evening walks? Was he mad at him? Norway didn't know. He stared intently at Sweden for a moment, then took a small step forward.

Norway carefully made his way back up the steps to Sweden's front door until he was standing in front of him. He looked up at the taller man, his eyes showing a hint of question. Sweden looked down at him, a similar expression on his face. Norway tilted his head.

"Hva?" Norway stated flatly.

Sweden merely looked at him. "'ren't y' cold?"

Norway thought to himself for a moment, then gave a slight nod.

"C'me 'nside." Sweden turned and went in, then gave a glance over his shoulder to see if Norway would follow. Norway seemed hesitant. However, he found himself walking forward until he was in the Swede's livingroom. It was cozy. A fireplace heated the room and cast a warm glow. A large couch sat against a wall. A large bookshelf could be found on the other side of the room. Norway took a seat at the far end of the couch. Sweden had disappeared into the kitchen.

The taller man returned with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Norway, then took a seat at the other end of the couch. They sat in silence for a moment, drinking their coffee and avoiding each other's gaze. Sweden lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Why don't y' 'ver talk t' m'?" Norway looked up, looking at the side of Sweden's head.

"I didn't know you wanted me to," he stated flatly. Sweden kept his eyes on the floor.

"Would y' have t'lked t' m'?" he questioned.

"... yes."

Sweden slowly turned his head until he was looking directly at Norway. They stared intently at each other for a moment before they both looked away. Sweden tapped the side of his coffee cup with his index finger, unsure of what to say.

"Why do you watch me from your window when I'm walking." Norway stated flatly. Sweden didn't respond right away, but seemed to think to himself.

"Y' look lon'ly. Y' are alw'ys walk'ng by y'rself. I j'st thought..." he pauses.

"You thought?" Norway questioned.

"I thought y' would w'nt s'meone t' walk w'th." Sweden admitted. Norway was starting to get suspicious. He had always thought Sweden was an independent man. One who was perfectly fine with minding his own business. He stole a glance at Sweden. The Swede seemed to be somewhere else, lost in his own world of though. It didn't show on his face, but something in Sweden's eyes was missing. It was as if the fire of his soul was only half lit.

"Sweden, do you want to walk with me?" Norway blurted out.

Surprise showed in Sweden's eyes. He turned to Norway.

"Norw'y... y' really mean 't?" Norway nodded. Why had he asked Sweden to accompany him on his walks? Norway didn't know, but Sweden seemed a bit relieved. Another period of silence followed as the two men finally finished their coffee. Norway looked out the window.

"It's late. I should go," Norway placed his mug on the table and stood up, "Thank you for the coffee."

Sweden nodded, "Th'nk y' for the visit." Norway simply nodded in return.

Sweden led Norway back to the front door and opened it for him. Norway started to walk out, then paused and gave a glance back towards Sweden. Their eyes met and something in both of them seemed to click. Norway blinked, then walked down the driveway back towards his house. He didn't look back at Sweden, though he felt the Swede's piercing gaze following him until he was out of view. Norway got ready for bed, then stared out his window at the small sliver of the moon until he fell asleep.

Sweden watched the smaller man go, sitting on his porch until he had lost sight of him. He walked back inside and ate a light dinner, then got ready for bed. He stared out his window, looking at the same sliver of moon. "H'w br'ken it looks," he whispered to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! The first two thirds of this was sent through ask box, the last third was written in Word. So the weird paragraphs and funny wording should be pretty much done. c: I just wanted to say something about the characters, I have never written Sweden. So he's probably going to be a bit out of character, but I'm trying. I RP as Norway in a few places so he may be out of character too... I can't really explain this- Anyway, I hope you enjoy. c: Chapters after this may take a while for me to post as I will be busy with school, but I am determined to finish this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Norway awoke to a sunlit room. It was just like any other day, but today something felt different. The grass was a little greener, the birds chirped a bit more loudly, and the air carried the scent of freshness. However, Norway could not properly appreciate these things. He was too lost in his own thoughts. What was he really living for? He led the same day to day life. Wake up. Work. Lunch. More work. Walk. Bed. Same process. Same feelings. Maybe Sweden was right. Norway really was lonely.<p>

He made his way downstairs and made himself a coffee. He leaned against the counter, then sighed softly to himself. Work could wait today, he had someone to visit. He finished his coffee and got his shoes and coat on, then made his way outside. Maybe he should wait until later. Maybe Sweden was busy. Maybe Sweden wasn't even at home. Norway shook these thoughts from his head and continued down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets and a serious expression on his face. He walked up to Sweden's door, knocking politely. He only had to wait a few moments before the Swede opened it and stared down at him with a serious expression.

"N'rway... what're y'..." he paused and collected his thoughts, "Do y' want t' c'me in?" Norway nodded. Sweden moved out of the way and Norway carefully stepped into the house. Sweden watched him.

"Pl'se, m'ke y'rself at home." Norway turned and looked at him for a moment before making his way over to the couch. Once again, Norway sits at the very end of the couch. Sweden sits on one side, but doesn't say anything about the distance that Norway puts between them. He knows that Norway is probably uncomfortable right now, and as much as he wants Norway to scoot closer, he refrains from saying anything.

Norway turns to him. "'m sorry for coming on such short notice."

Sweden nods. He wasn't expecting Norway to come over again so soon, but he's glad that he's here. "'t's 'lright, N'rway," Sweden says.

Norway looks down to his hands. "Sweden, I want to ask you why you want me to talk to you," his eyebrows come closer together, as if he's confused, "I don't understand. There are other people to talk to." He wants to shake his head. Sweden seems upset about something, but Norway is used to being cold. He doesn't understand how to bring up the question in a more polite manner. However, it seems that Sweden was ready for this question.

"N'rway, I want t' t'lk t' y' because we're n'ghbors." Norway still suspects something. He doesn't see Sweden talking with Denmark or Iceland. It even seems that Sweden stopped talking with even Finland. Norway decides to let it go for the moment.

"I see," he says as he shifts a little on the edge of the couch cushion, "Do you want to go for a walk now?" Sweden immediately nods his head. They both stand up and silently make their way to the door, walking out of the house and making their way down the driveway. They walk in silence for a while, meandering slowly along the sidewalk side by side.

Norway feels as if Sweden is walking as close to him as he can, but then again, it could just be Norway's imagination. He decides to ignore it, and focuses on the weather. It's colder than Norway anticipated, and the thin jacket Norway is wearing offers little protection from the biting wind. Norway is starting to get cold, but he doesn't say anything of it to Sweden. Eventually, he starts to shiver.

Sweden looks over, noticing that Norway is shivering. Without a word, he takes his coat off and drapes it over Norway's shoulders. Norway stops walking at the unexpected gesture and stares at Sweden with confusion in his eyes.

"Y' w're sh'vering," Sweden stated. This confused Norway even more. Surely he couldn't have been shivering that badly... and was Sweden watching him? Norway looked up at the Swede.

"Takk," Norway said as he put his arms through the sleeves of Sweden's coat was a little big on Norway, but it blocked out the wind. Norway looked up at Sweden. "Aren't you going to be cold?" he questioned.

"I'll b' f'ne," he stated. Sweden started walking once more and Norway followed. Norway couldn't help but notice the smell of the jacket. It was strong and unfamiliar to Norway, but for some reason he liked it. He caught up to the larger man and walked next to him, matching his pace with that of the other. Norway's thoughts stayed on Sweden's gesture, but he remained silent.

They reached the end of the street and turned around, heading back towards the house. Norway finally looked up at Sweden, deciding to ask a question that he knew he shouldn't be asking.

"Sweden, why don't you talk to Finland anymore?" Sweden seemed to freeze for a moment, but he regained his composure and started walking again.

"I l'ked Tino m're than a fr'nd," Sweden said, "... but he d'dn't feel the same about m'. Event'lly w' dr'fted ap'rt."

Norway nodded and looked away, "'m sorry."

"Nej, 's f'ne," Sweden said with a slight shake of his head, "Not ev'ry r'lationsh'p works."

With that, they continued to walk in silence until they reached the house. Both of them were deep in thought and didn't realize they had arrived until they were standing in front of Sweden's door. Norway watched as Sweden opened the door, holding in a way that showed that he wanted Norway to go inside. Norway shook his head.

"Nei, I still have work to do at home." He glanced up at Sweden, then added, "May I stop by later?"

"Of course," Sweden stated. Norway gave him a nod and a small wave, then turned and started to walk back to his house. As he walked, he thought about what Sweden had said about Finland. He then thought about his openness on the subject. He had thought that Sweden would keep such personal matters to himself. After all, it was none of Norway's business.

He arrived at his own house in a short span of time and went inside, quickly grabbing a bite to eat and starting on his work. However, he found that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Sweden's words. _He didn't feel the same about me._ Norway eventually gave up on his work and decided to distract himself by reading.

In the middle of one of his favorite fairytales, Norway froze. He figured it out. Norway was the only nation that Sweden seemed to walk to talk to. Sweden was being open with him. Sweden trusted him. It might have taken Norway longer than he liked to figure it out, but it was clear to him now that Sweden had feelings for him.

Norway wasn't sure how to feel. He put his book back on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. He stood at his counter, staring blankly out the window at the now darkening sky. The last person he was in a relationship with was Denmark, though that was years ago. He hadn't thought about getting with anyone. He felt that being independent was best for him. Now Sweden was here. What was he to do?

He turned away and made his way upstairs, planning on retiring to be early. This was too much to deal with right now. He had been living alone for years, going through the same routine schedule. This was different for him. He had gotten used to being alone.

After a quick shower, he made his way into bed and found himself staring out of his window at the moon once more. It was more visible than the previous night, and he noticed that the crescent was bigger. After staring at it for a moment more, he finally shut his eyes and was able to drift off to sleep.


End file.
